An emerging area of interest in the field of computer networking is the “Internet of Things” (IoT), which may be used by those in the art to refer to uniquely identifiable objects/things and their virtual representations in a network-based architecture. In particular, the next frontier in the evolution of the Internet is the ability to connect more than just computers and communications devices, but rather the ability to connect “objects” in general, such as lights, appliances, vehicles, window shades and blinds, doors, locks, etc.
As more non-traditional devices join the IoT, networks may eventually evolve from a bring-your-own-device (BYOD) model to a model that enables bring-your-own-thing (BYOT), bring-your-own-interface (BYOI), and/or bring-your-own-service (BYOS) paradigms. In other words, as the IoT grows, the number of available services, etc., will also grow considerably. For example, a single person in the future may transport sensor-equipped clothing, other portable electronic devices (e.g., cell phones, etc.), cameras, pedometers, or the like, into an enterprise environment, each of which may attempt to access the wealth of new IoT services that are available on the network.
From a networking perspective, the network can automatically configure access control policies, other security policies, and the like, if the device type of a particular IoT device is known to the network. For example, the network may limit a particular type of sensor to only communicating with its supervisory. However, with the ever-increasing number and variety of IoT devices, it may also be the case that the device type is not initially known to the network.